Pause! Vacances! Aventure!
by JustMechante
Summary: Après l'arrestation d'Arthur et de son fils, les cavaliers doivent ce faire discret, ils partent vivre à la campagne loin de tout problème. Mais les cavaliers vont retrouver un(e) ami(e), et, découvrir que Dylan sera plus proche d'eux! Désoler je suis nul avec les résumé.
1. Chapter 1

Après avoir déjoué le plan d'Arthur, les quatre cavaliers ont retrouvé une nouvelle maison. Dylan leur informa qu'il avait trouvé une maison dans un petit village sur une montagne, ni trop prêt, ni trop loin de la civilisation. La maison était assez grande, elle était composée de 6 chambres, 3 salles de bains, 2 WC, un salon avec 2 canapés, une télé, une cuisine avec vue sur la salle à manger. Elle avait aussi un jardin assez espacé avec une grande piscine. Lula et Jack ont pris une chambre ensemble, Merritt prit la chambre en face, et Daniel a pris une chambre du fond. Une fois tout le monde était installer, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

"- Vous êtes bien installer? Demanda Dylan.

\- Ouais! On va devoir rester cacher longtemps? Demanda Jack.

\- Oui! Je vais vous laisser prendre connaissance des choses, avant de partir avait vous des questions? Demanda Dylan en ce levant du canapé.

\- Oui! On va avoir un invité parce qu'il y a deux chambre en plus? Demanda Daniel.

\- Vous allez avoir une nouvelle colocataire!

\- Belle j'espère! Taquina Merritt.

\- Vous découvrez rapidement, elle arrive dans la journée! Comportée vous bien avec elle! Dit Dylan avant de partir."

Daniel était partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Merritt regardait les chaînes d'information, tandis que Jack et Lula jouaient au carte, un coup à la porte les firent sortir de leur partie. Merritt allait ouvrir, mais il a été devancé par Lula et Jack, ce dernier ouvrir la porte. Le temps autour d'eux ce stoppa quand ils virent ce qui se tenait devant eux. Ce fut Merritt qui brisa le silence.

"- Mon dieu, j'en reviens pas! Tu es la! S'exclama Merritt en prenant la femme dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir aussi Merritt!

\- Henley! S'exclama joyeusement Jack en prenant la rouquine dans ses bras.

\- Jack! Vous m'avez manqué les gars! Et je suppose que tu es Lula! Je suis ravi de te rencontrer! S'exclama Henley en fessant la bise à Lula.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontré, je suis fan de toi! J'étais très impressionnant par ton tour avec les piranhas! Souria Lula. "

Merritt aida Henley a été installée, ils ont fait moins de bruit possible, Henley ne voulait pas dérangé Daniel, elle avait surtout peur de le revoir. Henley et Merritt allèrent dans le jardin rejoindre les deux tourtereaux.

"- Alors Henley, dis nous tout! S'exclama Merritt.

\- Ouais Daniel nous avait dit que tu quittais l'œil! S'exclama Jack.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment quitter l'œil, on m'a juste envoyé en mission en France c'est tout! Et la dispute que j'ai eu avec Daniel était l'occasion de partir! Mais bon maintenant que je suis ici, je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre! S'exclama incertaine Henley.

\- Il t'aime toujours! Dit Lula.

\- Je ne pense pas! Et sinon vous? Quoi de neuf?

\- C'est calme! Alors tu es de retour pour bon maintenant? Demanda Merritt.

\- Ouais! "

Pendant qu'ils parlaient de l'année précédente, personne n'a remarquée ou entendu la porte de la chambre de Daniel s'ouvrir. Ce dernier ne vit personne dans la maison, alors il alla prêt du jardin, en un instant, il se figea devant la vue d'une personne qu'il ne pensait plus revoir. Merritt fut celui qui remarqua Daniel, quand il fit de la tête aux autres, toute conversation fut oublier.

"- On va vous laisser parler! S'exclama Jack en prenant la main de Lula et en allant dans la maison.

\- Ouais, je vais aller faire le repas pour ce midi! Annonça Merritt suivant les deux tourtereaux."

Henley et Daniel continuèrent à ce regarde pendant un moment, avant qu'Henley ne parle.

"- Daniel! Salua Henley.

\- Henley!

\- Comment vas tu?

\- Bien! Que fais tu ici? Je croyais que tu partais de l'œil?

\- Je n'ai pas quitté l'œil! On m'a juste envoyé en mission en France pendant que vous faisiez vos trucs, vous n'aviez pas vraiment besoin d'une artiste de l'évasion!

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour ce que j'ai pu dire avant ton départ! Je n'ai jamais voulu dire de telle chose!

\- Danny, c'est du passé, et c'est derrière nous maintenant, je ne t'en veux plus!

\- Alors amies? Demanda Daniel incertain.

\- Amis! Souria Henley en prenant dans ses bras."

À la fenêtre de la cuisine, on pourrait facilement voir 6 yeux sur la réconciliation de Daniel et Henley. Lula et Jack regardèrent avec amusement, tandis que Merritt prépare un complot pour les remettre l'ensemble. Cette idée était aussi dans l'esprit de Jack et Lula. Henley et Daniel se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon. En entrants, ils ont vu les trois autres cavaliers qui étaient dans la cuisine.

"- Alors pas de pleure! Taquina Merritt.

\- Tais toi! Souffla Daniel.

\- Jamais Danny Boy!

\- Vos disputes m'avais manqué! Souria Henley."

Jack et Lula quittèrent le salon, et retournèrent jouer aux cartes, Daniel était devant la télé et de regarder les infos, tandis que Merritt faisait la cuisine avec l'aide d'Henley. Le repas étant prêt, ils mirent la table, et passèrent à table. Le repas fini dans la bonne humeur, puis une sonnerie ce fit entendre, Henley est devenu celle qui répondit au téléphone.

"- Oui, allô!… Bonjours Dylan, c'est un plaisir de t'entendre!… Oui très bien! Comment va Alma?… Tu lui passeras le bonjours! Ouais t'inquiète!… Oui, dis voir j'ai vu une grange un peu plus loin dans le jardin… Ouais, je voulais savoir a qui elle était? Ok, pas de problème, je vais leur dire… Super merci! Merci à plus Dylan! "

Henley raccrocha le téléphone, elle se retourna, elle vit tout le monde la regarder. Ce fut Lula qui brisa le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

"- Comment est-il possible que nous n'ayons pas remarqué cette grange?

\- Vous n'avez pas fait assez attention à votre entourage! Souria Henley.

\- Alors à qui elle appartient? Demanda le mentaliste.

\- Nous!

\- Super! Me dit pas qu'il va falloir s'occuper d'animaux !? Ce plaignit Daniel.

\- Pas encore, mais nous allons en avoir! Souria la rouquine.

\- De quoi allons-nous devoir nous occupé? Demanda Jack.

\- 10 poules, 1 coq, 3 lapins et 6 chevaux!

\- Il faut aller voir cette grange! S'écria Lula fessant sourire les autres."

En s'approchant de la grange, ils purent voir que la peinture de l'extérieur était assez délaver. Henley fut celle qui ouvrit les portes. En entrants à l'intérieur, ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'une écurie. Ils virent que non seulement ils allaient avoir du travail, mais en plus de cela, ils virent qu'ils allaient devoir repeindre l'intérieur et l'extérieur du bâtiment.

"- Quand est-ce que nous recevons les bêtes? Demanda Merritt.

\- Nous recevons tout demain!

\- Donc il faut commencer maintenant! S'exclama Jack.

\- Les garçons pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas les fournitures dont nous aurons besoin. Puis nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire demain! Suggéra Lula.

\- Ouais, pendant ce temps, vous passiez d'un coup, j'ai l'impression que personne n'est venue habité ici depuis un moment! S'exclama Merritt.

\- Je fais une liste de tout ce que nous aurons besoin! Dit Daniel."

Daniel fit une liste qu'il tendait à Henley pour qu'elle puisse inscrire les couleurs pour la peinture. Une fois que les garçons étaient partis, les filles ont commencé à donner des coups de chiffon et de balai. Henley eu une idée, elle posa son balai, puis prit son téléphone.

"- Salut Dylan!… Ouais je sais… Dit moi, je voudrais savoir, et Alma voudriez bien nous venir… C'est vrai!… Super!… Ouais on fait comme ça!… Très bien à toute! S'exclama Henley en raccrochant.

\- Ils vont nous nous aiderz? Demanda Lula.

\- Oui! Dylan savait qu'on allait avoir besoin d'un coup de main, mais il a aussi dit qu'il avait quelque chose à nous dire. Il m'a dit qu'ils seront là dans 1 heure à peu prêt! Bon on a fini ici! Nous allons commencer en bas! Souria Henley. "

Pendant 1 heure, les deux filles firent le ménage dans le bas de la grange, Henley à proposé de faire une pause. Lula et elle partent dans la cuisine pour préparer de la limonade, elle servit un verre à Lula qui était pris volontiers. Puis on vient toquer à la porte, Lula ce leva et alla ouvrit, elle salua les nouveaux arrivant, prit leurs bagages et les mirent dans le salon. Lula emmena Dylan et Alma dans la cuisine ou ce trouver Henley.

"- Henley c'est un plaisir de te revoir! Salua Alma en serrant la rouquine dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir aussi Alma. Dylan! Souria Henley en saluant les deux nouveaux arrivés.

\- Alors ou sont passé les hommes? Demanda Dylan.

\- Partie faire quelque chose! Répondit Lula.

\- Ils vont bientôt arrivés! "

Les quatre personnes dans la cuisine continuaient à discuter, jusqu'à ce que les garçons soient là. Henley ouvrait la porte aux garçons qui étaient chargés. Dylan les aida, une fois que les courses déchargés, les garçons ont prit volontiers les verres de limonade qui leurs été offert.

"- Alors que faites-vous ici tout les deux? Demanda Jack.

\- On a pensé que vous auriez besoin d' un coup de main! Dit Dylan.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez autant de valise? Demanda Merritt.

\- Non! Ça c'est parce que l'œil veut que nous restions proche de vous! Donc, du coup avec Alma, nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins! Souria Dylan.

\- Vous êtes au courant que vous avez aussi une ferme?

\- Oui nous sommes au courant Daniel!

\- En plus j'aime les animaux, alors je pourrais m'en occupais! S'exclama Alma.

\- Vous allez vous occupez de quoi? Demanda Henley.

\- Poules, moutons, cochons!

\- Sérieusement Dylan des cochons? Demanda Lula.

\- Oui! J'ai toujours voulu m'en occuper!

\- T'entends ça Danny Boy! Tes frères seront en face! Ria Merritt.

\- Merritt! Tais toi!"

Les garçons prirent les choses qu'ils avaient acheté sous les ordres d'Henley. En arrivant à la grange, les garçons sortent des pots de peinture de couleur crème, des pinceaux. Ils firent trois groupes, Jack et Lula en haut, Merritt, Dylan et Alma dehors pendent qu'Henley et Daniel s'occupaient du bas.

"- Et moi qui pensait que Daniel était le maniaque! S'exclama Merritt à Dylan.

\- Je t'ai entendu Merritt! Cria Henley."

Ils finirent de peindre vers 19h. Ils décidèrent qu'après tout ce temps à peindre, il était de passer du bon temps, Dylan et Alma firent leurs adieux, Dylan informa les cavaliers qu'il passait en fin de matinée le lendemain. Les garçons et Lula décidèrent d'aller dans la piscine, pendant qu'Henley allait prendre une douche. Une fois propre, elle commença à préparer le repas, elle vit Lula partir pour prendre sa douche, elle vit aussi que Daniel n'était pas dans la piscine. Puis soudain elle se rend compte que quelqu'un regarde, elle se retourne et trouve Daniel en train de la regarder.

"- Tu as besoin de quelque chose choisi Danny?

\- Non! Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main?

\- Non! Tu peux aller prendre ta douche! Souria t'elle avant de retourner à sa cuisine."

Une fois le repas prêt, Daniel mit la table, et appela tout le monde. Le repas ce passe calmement, Daniel a été chargé de la vaisselle aider par Jack. Merritt partie ce coucher, pendant qu'Henley était partie ce démaquiller. Quand Jack et Lula partirent ce coucher, Daniel fit de même, mais avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, il croisa une Henley sans maquillage.

"- Tu es mieux sans maquillage Henley! Bonne nuit! Dit Daniel avant d'aller ce coucher. "


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Merritt fut le premier à être réveiller, il prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, puis il entendit une des portes de chambres s'ouvrir, il vit une tête rouge ce diriger vers lui, elle lui sourit, et, lui fait la bise.

"- Comment vas tu? demanda Henley en prenant le café que Merritt lui tendait.

\- Bien et toi? Tu sais tout ces matins sans toi était dur!

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi donc?

\- J'étais tout seul jusque 10 heures, et puis ta petite tête rousse m'avais manqué! Souria Merritt.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas des personnes du matin!

\- Bon sinon, tu veux faire quoi? Demanda Merritt en sirotant son café.

\- Hum, j'aimerai aller en ville pour voir si nous pouvons pas un peu décorer l'écurie, et je voudrai faire quelque course!

\- Très bien, je vais aller me préparer, puis on ira après! S'exclama Merritt en nettoyant sa tasse."

Une fois prêt, Henley et Merritt partirent, mais avant de partir, le mentaliste laissa une note pour ses camarades, puis ils partirent au centre ville. Les trois autres cavaliers ce réveillèrent les uns après les autres. C'est Lula qui remarqua le petit mot laisser par Merritt.

"- Et les gars! Il y a un mot sur le plan de travail! Montra Lula.

\- Ouais, c'est de Merritt! Il dit je cite "Salut les gars et Lula! Ne vous en faite pas pour Hen et moi, on est partie faire quelque course au centre ville. PS: Daniel si tu t'étais levé plus tôt tu aurais pu nous accompagner! ;-)" Il est vraiment flippant avec ces smiley! S'exclama JAck.

\- Toujours, bon si nous prenions notre petit déj! S'exclama Lula."

Les trois cavaliers prirent leurs petit déjeuner dans un calme olympique, quand ils finirent de déjeuner, ils partirent ce changer, et ils s'occupèrent de la vaisselle. Vers 10 heures, on vient toquer à la porte. Jack partie l'ouvrir.

"- Salut Dylan! Alma n'est pas avec toi?

\- Salut! Non, elle est partit faire des courses! Alors où sont les autres?

\- Alors Daniel est sous sa douche, Lula et moi étions dehors, et, Merritt et Henley sont au centre ville! Dit JAck en fermant la porte d'entré."

Après l'arrivé de Dylan, Daniel est apparu dans le salon, il le salua, puis entamèrent une conversation. 30 minutes plus tard, la porte d'entré s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître les deux cavaliers ainsi qu'Alma.

"- Salut tout le monde! S'exclama Alma.

\- Hey! Alors les courses se sont bien passé? Demanda Dylan en embrassant Alma.

\- Ouais, c'est deux là mon aidé à ranger!"

Henley alla dans la cuisine et déposa le sac de course qu'elle avait dans les mains, Lula s'approcha et l'aida. Tout le monde parlais avec tout le monde, jusqu'à un coup à la porte, ce fut Daniel qui alla ouvrir la porte. L'homme en face de lui, lui demanda de signer des papiers, et il déchargea ce qui ce trouver dans son camion. Tout le monde alla dehors au moment où l'homme partie.

"- Je crois qu'il va falloir aller ranger ça! S'exclama Jack en pointant le foin et la paille.

\- Je crois avoir aperçut des brouettes dans le cabanon la bas! Dit Lula en pointant une petite cabane plus loin.

\- On va aller les chercher! Dit Dylan."

Dylan partie avec Merritt et Daniel. En les attendant, les filles et Jack regroupèrent le foin et la paille. Une fois les garçons revenu, ils arrivèrent avec trois brouettes. Ils décidèrent de commencer avec la paille, puis le foin par la suite. Ils firent plusieurs allés-retours. Pendant que Merritt, Daniel et Jack faisaient les allés-retours, Dylan et les filles rangèrent chaque chose dans leur coin. Une fois tout ranger, tout le monde regarda dans l'écurie, ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Puis soudain quelque chose attrapa le regard de Lula.

"- Il faudrait peut-être nettoyer les abreuvoir non?

\- Ouais!"

Lula et Jack nettoyèrent les abreuvoirs, et les remplirent, pendant que Daniel, Merritt et Dylan mettait du foin et la paille dans chaque enclos, tandis qu'Alma et Henley décorer l'espace qui était dédier à l'équipement pour les chevaux.

"- Est ce que qu'un c'est faire du cheval? Demanda soudainement Lula.

\- Non! Dirent Daniel et Jack.

\- Jamais fait! Dit Merritt.

\- Oui! S'exclama Henley qui accrochait un fer à cheval, quand elle se retourna elle fut étonner de voir que tout le monde la regarder. Quoi?

\- Tu n'en a jamais parler! S'exclama Daniel.

\- Ouais Danny Boy a raison tu ne l'as jamais mentionner!

\- C'est étonnant! S'exclama Jack"

Henley sourit aux autres, avant de partir en direction de la maison. Elle proposa de commander pizza, une fois la commande arriver, ils passèrent à table en parlant.

"- Du coup c'est quoi comme race les chevaux? Demanda Lula.

\- Alors, il y a un mâle et une femelle de chaque race. Deux Paso péruvien, deux Pur sang, deux Paint horse, et un poulain de race Frison! Cita Dylan en lissant le papier qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dis 6 chevaux pas 7!

\- J'ai oublier de mentionner le poulain! S'exclama Dylan en jouant l'innocent."

Une fois le repas fini, tout le monde ce dirige vers la ferme pour préparer l'enclos des poules en premier. Les garçons mirent un grillage autour du poulailler, et Dylan décida de faire en sorte que quand il pleut, les poules peuvent resté dehors dans l'enclos sans être mouillé. Les garçons firent de même pour l'enclos des lapins. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils virent un camion s'arrêter devant la grange. L'homme fit signer un papier à Daniel puis lui montra ou ce trouver les poules et le coq, l'homme lui informa que c'était des poules pondeuse. Un autre camion arriva derrière, une femme en sortie, elle fit signer des papier à Henley et elle sortie une grande cage avec les trois lapins. Elle remercia la femme, puis partie mettre les lapins dans leur enclos. Elle déposa une lapine de couleur caramel, puis une autre lapine de couleur blanche, et quand les garçons ce sont approcher elle avait dans les bras un lapin gris avec une tache blanche sur le front.

"- Comment on va faire pour savoir qui et qui avec les poulettes là-bas? Demanda Merritt.

\- Tu les appelles les fifilles et c'est bon! Dit Dylan.

\- Et les lapins? Demanda Jack.

\- Ils ont tout les trois un pelage diffèrent! Alors ce sera facile.

\- On peut appelé le gris Panpan? Demanda Jack.

\- Le blanc Snow! Dit Merritt en caressant la lapine.

\- Et le caramel, Nougatine! Dit joyeusement Lula.

\- Alors nous avons le nom de chaque lapins! S'exclama Daniel."

Tout le monde laissa les lapins, et ils se dirigèrent vers la grange, où ils virent Henley entrait. Elle écrivit le nom de chaque lapin sur un papier. En passant devant chaque enclos, ils virent qu'Henley avait rajouté des petits tableaux pour pouvoir écrire le nom de chaque cheval. Puis ils entendirent un bruit de moteur, ils allèrent devant la grange, et ils virent une femme qui avait garer trois remorque à cheval, elle fit signer une feuille à Henley, la proprio des remorque les laissa aux cavaliers. Tout le monde regarder les remorques devant eux.

"- Commençons avec le poulain! Suggéra Henley."

Tout le monde regarda Henley interagir avec chaque cheval. Daniel proposa de l'aider, mais quand il s'approcha du Pur-Sang, il dut ce reculer car le mâle allait lui donner un coup de sabot. Merritt en rigola, ce à quoi Henley lui proposa de le faire à la place de Daniel, mais il refusa. Henley remit donc les rênes de la femelle à Daniel, et elle monta dans la remorque pour s'occuper du mâle. Elle le sortie sans aucune difficultés, les garçons regardaient avec la bouche ouverte, et les deux filles souriait.

"- Je vous déconseille de l'approcher les gars! S'exclama t'elle en fessant entré le Pur Sang dans son enclos."

Ils la regardèrent faire, puis soudain Jack réalisa quelque chose.

"- Henley! Il faut que tu nommes les chevaux!

\- Le poulain s'appelle Hope!

\- Espoir! Dit Alma.

\- Ouais! Et les autres, il faut que j'apprenne à les connaître.

\- En leurs parlant? Taquina Merritt.

\- Haha! Très drôles Merritt!"

Henley ce dirigea vers les accessoires qu'elle avait acheter ce matin, elle prit une couverture, une celle, et une bombe.

"- Tu comptes vraiment les montaient? Demanda Merritt.

\- Oui! Regarder! Et apprenait! S'exclama t'elle."

Elle prépara le cheval et une fois prête, elle sortie pour voir qu'il y avait un terrain ou elle avait assez d'espace pour promener le cheval. Elle monta dessus, puis elle le fit marcher, puis elle le fit aller au trot, puis au gallos. Les garçons avaient tous leurs bouche d'ouverte d'admiration.

"- Elle monte super bien! S'exclama Lula.

\- En plus elle reste sexy! Dit Merritt.

\- Hum! Elle est très forte! Enchaîna Daniel."

Henley répéta le même numéro avec chaque cheval, jusqu'au dernier, elle reposa l'équipement qu'elle s'était servit, et elle écrivit sur chaque tableau le nom de chaque cheval.

"- Jupiter, Angel, Iris, Alaska, Satan, Tasmanie! Lue Alma."

Les 6 chevaux furent donc nommé. Une fois que tout le monde avait vérifier si tout était bon, ils partirent pour ce détendre un peu au bord de la piscine. Tout le monde était en maillot de bain, les garçons étaient déjà dans la piscine, tandis que les filles étaient sur la terrasse en train de bronzé. Le calme fut de courte duré, puisque Jack avait décider de jeter Lula dans la piscine. Ce qui fit qu'Alma et Henley regarder maintenant la piscine, elles virent qu'il manquait Daniel et Dylan, les deux femmes ne purent réagir, car les deux hommes en question étaient maintenant devant elles avec un sourire sur leur visage. Dylan porta Alma et la jeta dans l'eau tout en la rejoignant, Daniel porta la jeune rouquine et sauta dans l'eau en la lâchant quand il était sur qu'elle était dans la piscine. Ils passèrent tous un bon moment.

"- Alors on fit quoi maintenant? Demanda Jack.

\- On peut, peut être ce trouver un job! Suggéra Lula en se tenant à Jack.

\- Seul chose que je sais faire c'est de la magie! S'exclama Daniel.

\- Je pourrais essayé de devenir serveur dans un café! Proposa Jack

\- Je pourrais devenir barman! Dit Merritt.

\- Je pourrais faire du Baby-sitting! Dit Lula

\- Je pourrais proposé des cours d'équitation, pour adultes et grand!

\- Ouais! Et Danny Boy pourrait t'aider! Suggéra Merritt.

\- Ouais il pourrait faire un bon assistant! Souria Jack."

Ils passèrent un bon moment dans l'eau, mais au bout d'un moment, Henley sortie de l'eau tout comme Lula et Alma. Pendant que les filles partirent ce changeaient, les garçons sortirent tranquillement de l'eau. Puis quand ils se firent sécher, ils virent les filles allaient vers les lapins.

"- Pourquoi les femmes aimes t'elle autant les animaux? Demanda Merritt.

\- Parce que c'est mignon! Proposa Jack.

\- Alors mon petit Danny Boy, comment vont les choses avec notre reine de l'évasion?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Et on est juste amies!

\- Amie seulement! Moi qui pensait que tu l'aimais! Dit Merritt en enfilant un short et son t-shirt.

\- Merritt nous avons déjà essayé d'être ensemble, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire ça n'a pas marché! S'exclama Daniel en regardant les filles au loin.

\- Mais tu voudrais plus qu'être amies avec elle! Continua Jack.

\- Je sais pas! Alors maintenant arrêter et allons rejoindre les filles!"

Les hommes partirent retrouver les filles qui était assise dans l'herbe avec un lapins dans les bras de chacune.

"- Quoi de neuf les mecs? Demanda Lula en les voyant.

\- Rien, mais nous sommes vexés que vous préfériez la présence de lapin à la notre! S'exclama Merritt faussement vexés.

\- Pauvre de vous! Souria Henley.

\- Je vais aller tenir compagnie au poules, elle au moins elle m'aime! Souria Merritt en se dirigeant vers le poulailler.

\- Donne leur des graines temps que tu y es! Et fait attention au coq!

\- T'inquiète rouquine je gère!

\- Fait attention au coq! Prévient Alma.

\- Ouais! Il me ferra rien! Cria Merritt.

Tout le monde regarder Merritt s'occuper des poules, pour le moment il se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais c'était jusqu'à l'arriver furtif du coq qui ce retrouver derrière Merritt, ce dernière n'ayant pas remarquer le coq ne fit pas attention, mais quand le coq lui pinça le mollet, un petit crie se fit entendre, ce qui fit rire ses camarades. En sortant du poulailler, il ce dirigea vers ses camarades qui riait encore.

"- C'est définitif, je déteste les coqs! S'exclama Merritt avec un air renfrogner sur le visage.

\- On t'avait dit de faire attention au coq! Dit Alma.

\- Ouais! Je vais aller en ville voir si je peux pas aller me trouver un job! Dit Merritt.

\- Attend je vais venir avec toi, je vais chercher avec toi, et je vais essayé de coller des affiches pour Lula! S'exclama Jack en embrassant sa compagne."

Une fois les deux cavaliers partie, les deux autres garçons entrèrent dans l'enclos et s'assirent par terre. Le lapin que tenait Alma sauta et alla prêt de Daniel. Tout les monde le regarder interagir avec le lapin. Ils parlèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Henley remette Panpan à Alma. Elle se leva et alla dans l'écurie.

"- Elle aime vraiment les chevaux! S'exclama Lula.

\- Ouais! Je l'ai jamais bu comme ça! S'exclama Daniel en caressant Snow.

\- Comment est elle devenue ton assistante?

\- Hein?

\- Lula t'a demandé comment elle est devenue ton assistante? Répéta Alma.

\- Oh... Euh... c'est compliqué... En faite on c'est rencontré dans un bar! Elle buvait un verre seule alors j'ai été lui parlé, pour apprendre à la connaître.

\- Tu voulais pas plutôt la mettre dans ton lit? Demanda Lula.

\- Si! Mais quelque chose en elle m'a fait dire de renvoyer toute les personnes qui c'était présenter pour devenir mon assistante, car je venais de la trouver!

\- Le coup de foudre! Souria Dylan.

\- Je dirais pas ça! Rougit Daniel.

\- Si c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle! S'exclama Alma.

\- Oui bref... Je lui ai donné mon téléphone, et, elle m'a rappelé quelque jour plus tard, on c'est revu et c'est comme ça qu'elle est devenu mon assistante, puis on a emménager ensemble en temps qu'amies, mais on est jamais vraiment sortie ensemble. Puis une histoire avec une de mes anciennes assistante à fait qu'elle démissionne 1 an plus tard, et la suite vous la connaissait!"

Un bruit de moteur ce fit entendre, tout le monde regarda d'ou venait le bruit, ils purent voir Merritt et Jack arrivaient.

"- Vous avez fait vite! S'exclama Dylan.

\- On a trouvé un travail! S'exclama Jack en embrassant sa chérie.

\- C'est merveilleux! Vous commencez quand? Demanda Alma.

\- Demain! De 9h à 12h et de 14 à 17h! Répondit Merritt.

\- Allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Henley! S'exclama Daniel en posant Snow par terre."

Le groupe ce dirigea vers l'écurie, en entrant ils virent personnes.

"- J'étais pourtant sur qu'elle s'était dirigé ici! S'exclama Alma.

\- Je suis avec Hope! S'exclama la voix d'Henley.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Daniel.

\- Je le nourris! Il a du mal à manger tout seul! S'exclama Henley en sortant du boxe.

\- On a une bonne nouvelle on a trouvé un job avec Merritt! Dit Jack.

\- C'est super! Dit Henley en sortant de l'écurie."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur dans le salon. Alma et Dylan partirent peu de temps après. Les colocataires préparèrent un repas ensemble dans la bonne humeur. Pendant le dîner:

"- Avec Merritt on a accrocher les affiches pour Lula! Mais pendant l'entretient on a du mentir avec Merritt! Annonça Jack.

\- Mentir sur quoi? Demanda Lula en regardant son copain.

\- Eh... On a dit qu'on était nouveau et qu'on chercher un job! Dit Merritt en évitant le regard de ses camarades.

\- Non il y a autre chose! Parce que ça jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est vrai! Dit Henley.

\- On a du mentir sur notre identité! Jack s'appelle Mark, Lula s'appelle Lucie et elle est la compagne de Jack!

\- Normal quoi! S'exclama Lula.

\- Jack est mon fils, et je m'appelle Tom! Et vous deux vous appelez Hélène et Nicolas!

\- Et?

\- Et j'ai dit que vous étiez un couple! S'écria Merritt.

\- Tu quoi? Demanda Daniel en regardant Merritt.

\- C'est le premier truc qui m'ai venu en tête, j'ai dit qu'Henley était ma nièce!"

La fin du repas ce passa dans un calme plat. Ils nettoyèrent tout. Merritt fut le premier à aller ce coucher, il fut suivit par Jack et Lula, laissant Daniel et Henley seul dans le salon.

"- Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais parler de ta passion pour les chevaux?

\- Tu n'as jamais demandé Danny!

\- Vrai et donc maintenant je suis ton assistant!

\- Ironique non!

\- Ouais! C'est super que tu sois de retour avec nous Hen! Souria Daniel.

\- Je suis heureuse d'être de retour avec ma vrai famille! Dit Henley."

Ils restèrent un moment dans le salon avant de décider d'aller ce coucher, ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres.

"- Bonne nuit Danny! S'exclama Henley en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de rentré dans sa chambre."


End file.
